Animorph(/Tarzan) Soundtrack
by Augustine Quill
Summary: The songs from Disney's Tarzan Soundtrack when applied to Animorphs. Track 1 available now.
1.

  
  


I do not own Animorphs, Tarzan, or the Music from _Tarzan_. They are owned by KA Applegate, Edgar Rice Burroughs, and Disney, respectively. Also major props to Phil Collins and Mark Macina for making a Disney Soundtrack worth buying. No money is being made from this. If anything, money is being lost, cause I'm too obsessed with Animorphs and music to earn a living, but I digress. Enjoy the album!

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Track 1: Two Worlds

  
  


_When the first beat is heard we see Dak Hamee looking toward Mother Sky. He sees the strange egg-like shape in the sky. As the beats pick up, the young Dak Hamee, with Jagil Hullen in tow, is jumping from tree to tree toward where the strange thing landed. When the introduction climaxes, we see the Andalites in Dak's POV. _

  
  


Put your faith in what you most believe in,_ Dak jumps down and looks at Aldrea_  
Two worlds, one family. _Aldrea extends her arms to him._  
Trust your heart, _Dak looking worried._  
Let fate decide, _Aldrea hands still extended._  
To guide these lives we see. _Dak's hand takes Aldrea's hand._  
A paradise untouched by man, _Revolving shot of the Hork-Bajir trees._  
Within this world blessed with love._Stops at Dak and Aldrea. Dak motions his hand again toward . . ._

A simple life, they live in peace. _. . . many Hork-Bajir stripping bark._  
Softly tread the grass below your feet now, _Dak leading Aldrea deeper into the valley_  
Two worlds, one family._Aldrea suddenly trips._  
Trust your heart,_Dak catches her front half, her back half has caught itself._  
Let fate decide,_Aldrea and Dak's eyes awkwardly jerk back and forth._  
To guide these lives we see._Aldrea finally leaves Dak's arms and starts walking._  
Beneath the shelter of the trees, _Aldrea is showing Dak something she carved in a tree_  
Only love can enter here._Dak points to a specific part as if understanding, then looks at her lovingly._  
A simple life, they live in peace. _Slow motion: Dak swings from one tree to another. Speed returns on "Peace"_  
Raise your head up,_Dak and Aldrea (In Chadoo_ _morph) are swinging through the trees through the next six lines._  
Lift high the load,  
Take strength from those that need you.   
Build high the walls,  
Build strong the beams.  
A new life is waiting,   
But danger's no stranger here._Dak and Aldrea(now demorphed) are standing near the speaking trees_

  
  


_During the first part of the bridge, Dak listens to the trees and relays back. We see B/W flashes of Gedds taking the Hork-Bajir. As the horns pick up, Aldrea's head rises with a terrified look on her face. We see her realization through a B/W flash of sinster looking Gedds at the helm of an Andalite Cruiser. When the drum beats kick in, We see Aldrea running across the ground with Dak Hamee following in the trees. When the horns pick up again, Aldrea can see the Shredder beams destroy her scoop. Aldrea collaps as the horns stop._

  
No words describe a daughter's tears,_ Aldrea lifts her head in sadness._  
No words can heal a broken heart. _Dak turns Aldrea's head away from the scene_  
A dream is gone, _An Andalite Fighter lands._

but where there's hope, _Aldrea lifts her head slowly with an expression of anger._  
Somewhere, something is calling for you._Esplin and Carger approach Dak and Aldrea_  
Two worlds, one family._Aldrea goes into a battle stance. Dak fidgets not knowing what to do._  
Trust your heart,_Esplin slashes Dak._  
Let fate decide,_Both Hork-Bajir-Controllers attack Aldrea_  
To guide these lives we see._Dak looks at his blades as if seeing them for the first time._

  
  


_As the music draws to a close, Dak walks up behind Esplin. The last thing we see before the music stops and the video shuts off is Dak swinging his right blade with malicious intent toward Esplin's spine._


	2. 

Track 2: You'll Be in my Heart

  
  


This version, which was in the movie, starts and ends with vocals done by Glenn Close. The rest of the Song is sung by Phil Collins. For this song, Eva will sing all of Glenn Close's vocals and Lore David Altman will sing all of Phil Collins' vocals.

  
  


*********************************************************************************

_Before the Song starts Edriss/Eva is about to leave. Edriss/Eva goes in and sees Marco sleeping. It/She walks over to him. The song starts when Eva sings._

  
  
  
  


Eva:

  
  


Come stop your crying, _We see Eva's hand stroking Marco's hair._  
It'll be all right. _Eva singing_  
Just take my hand, _Eva takes Marco's hand_  
Hold it tight. _Edris/Eva sings_

I will protect you from all around you. _Eva starts stroking Marco's back._  
I will be here, don't you cry. _Edriss/Eva looks up with a wistful look in her eye. We flash to a memory of Edriss- the last time it saw its two "children". Edriss as Lore David Altman is sitting in a chair with its/his Dracon weapon._

  
  


Lore David Altman:

  
  


For one so small, _Edriss/Altman gets up and walks toward the twin cribs._  
You seem so strong. _Edriss/Altman looks down at the twins and puts its/his Dracon beam away._  
My arms will hold you, _Edriss/Altman strokes Madra's (the one in pink) cheek_  
Keep you safe and warm. _Edriss/Altman strokes Darwin's (the one in blue) cheek._  
This bond between us _Edriss/Altman just stars at them and continues to do so for the next three lines._  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry. _Edriss/Altman has a tear._  
'Cause you'll be in my heart. _Edriss/Altman picks up both the twins, one in each arm._  
Yes, you'll be in my heart. _Close up of the Twins. Madra on the left. Darwin on the right._  
From this day on, _A revolving shot of it/him tearing up and holding the twins._  
Now and forever more. _Ends with it/him kissing each twin on the forehead _  
You'll be in my heart, _Edriss/Altman starts to lower the twins into their cribs_  
No matter what they say. _Madra and Darwin are now settled in their cribs_  
You'll be here _ Edriss/Altman starts to back up toward the door barely holding back tears._  
In my heart, _It/He has now reached the doorway._

always. _Edriss/Altman sings this line, then walks out of the room and closes the door._   


Eva: 

  
  


Always_Edriss/Eva sings this line, then walks out of Marco's room and closes the door._


End file.
